Life Changes
by SEXYLEXI666
Summary: Crossover Lip Service/Waterloo Road (nikki/vix) (lexy/sam). Kacey and other characters will be mentioned


Life changes

Chapter 1

_A/N_

_(Nikki/Vix)(Sam/Lexy) something happens but what?_

_Nikki/Sam Story line but do they understand why they look alike or not? _

Nikki and Vix are happy together, it 7am

She calls Nikki "Nikki I'm coming home tonight I need to see you"

"Ok I'll be at home anyway" Nikki says confidentially down the phone

"I'll be at home about 5 o'clock Nikki. I'm driving from Bristol after this last order is signed" Vix explains

"I'll be home by then, I promise what's this about?"

"I'll tell you when I get back. I have to go Nikki"

"Ok Vix I love you. Bye"

"Bye Nikki I love you too" Vix says putting the phone down. She gets into her car wanting the get this contact signed then she could leave Bristol and go home.

Nikki goes out for her morning run in Greenock.

Across in Glasgow, Sam and Lexy were both getting ready for work. Lexy was dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast

"Coffee, Sam?" Lexy shouts

"Yes please Lexy. Darling! Have the seen my work shoes?" Sam says searching the bedroom for them

"Yes there under the table where you left them last night" Lexy says while making the coffee and toast

Sam walks out the bedroom "Yes of course they are trust me to look in the wrong place. Still surprised I'm a Detective Sergeant" Sam walks over to Lexy

"I know Sam, are you walking with me this morning, are you in court or police station today"

"Court this morning for a sentencing against a serial rapist and then the police station" Sam says walking over to Lexy kissing her "I love you Lexy Price"

"Be careful today, Sam" Lexy says that everyday. Sam rubs Lexy's cheek

"I know, Lexy. I'll be fine" Sam says confident about today. "I'm mostly on paperwork I need to know what this sexist gets sentenced too"

"Can you meet for dinner tonight Sam" Lexy says looking at her "my treat"

"Yeah course Lexy. I'll ring you when I'm out of court ok" Sam says knowing she will worry

"Ok Sam." Lexy says

"Where's this coffee and toast then?" Sam says sitting at the table as Lexy turns to face her

"You are a cheeky sod DS Murray" Lexy says smiling "you will have your breakfast in a minute"

"Good I'm staving and I need this coffee"

Lexy turns as the toast pops up she Pours the coffee and butters the toast. She takes the toast and puts it down on the table going back for the coffees.

"There you go Sam" Sam reaches out and grabs a slice of toast and Sips her coffee.

Sam finishes her toast in record time "That's really nice toast Lexy"

"Glad you enjoyed it we best get to work" Lexy says putting the plates in the sink. Lexy finishes her coffee and puts her cup in the sink heading for the door. Sam drinks her Coffee leaving her cup on the side and joining Lexy at the door.

Elsewhere, Nikki was on her way to work driving upto the school. She Pulls into the car park and her normal spot. Staying in the car for a few checking her phone, Kacey knocks on the car passenger Window.

Nikki gets out of the car "you ready to do a few laps Kace I just need to put these things in my office"

"Yes miss I'm ready" Kacey says excited

"5 minutes Kace you warm up" Nikki says knowing warming up is important

"Ok miss" Kacey goes and starts to warm up. While Nikki goes and dumps her belonging in her office locking the door.

Nikki goes outside, starting her warm up. Nikki finishes her warm up and decides they can start. Nikki jogs out the school gates, heading on the laps.

"Come on Kacey we can start" Kacey stops warming up and follows Nikki.

They both jog around the laps 4 times. It had only taken them 30 minutes

"It's 8.20 kacey we should stop and get changed for the start of school"

"Aww miss can I do one more lap"

Nikki looks at her watch "can you do it in 10 minutes"

Kacey nods "Yes miss"

"Ok then Kace one more"

Kacey turns around and starts doing another lap.

Nikki goes to get changed and heads for the PRU she sees kacey heading in the school gates. Looks at the time 8.26, the gets the classroom ready.


End file.
